An apparatus for first filling a casting ladle from a smelting furnace, particularly from an electro-smelting furnace, and then transferring the just filled ladle to a casting stand is shown in German reference No. 2,340,693. As shown therein, one or more smelting furnaces are arranged in a furnace hall having an adjoining but physically separate transferral hall. Located within the transferral hall is a movable crane for transporting the casting ladle. A vertically rotatable turntable-type element located between the smelting furnaces in the furnace hall serves to support a casting ladle and rotate the ladel into the flow path for tapping of the steel. The turntable-type element is also rotatable, with the casting ladle supported thereon, into the working area of the crane, which as mentioned, is located in the transferral hall. The installation shown by the reference is characterized by the arrangement of the rotating turntable-type element being located between the two smelting furnaces with the drains or tap holes of the furnaces facing the rotatable element.
Material charging cranes and furnace erection cranes are provided in the furnace hall of the steel manufacturing mill. These cranes are movably arranged in the furnace hall. The cranes are provided with conventional crane trolleys which ride on rails for movement. These cranes essentially serve to transport charging vessels, particularly scrap metal-laden buckets. The cranes can also be used for transporting smaller structural elements which may be required for a repair job in the furnace hall.
In practice, the crane trolleys of these material charging and furnace erection cranes are, for reasons of economy, of a lightweight construction. The crane trolleys are, therefore, correspondingly designed, i.e., they are configured in a particular way due to their relative lightweight construction. If, however, heavier elements, for example, differing furnace vessels, are to be moved about the furnace hall for purposes of their maintenance or for changing their size, two or more of the cranes are simultaneously employed in order to spread the load over the two cranes, since the relative heavy load is excessive for a single lightweight crane acting alone.
Operating difficulties occur, however, when molten, i.e., liquid bulk, is to be moved in the heavy vessels. In that situation, the simultaneous use of two or more of the cranes, where the speed and directions of movement may not be completely synchronized results in the high risk of spillage of the molten bulk. However, the use of a single crane trolley, itself arranged in the furnace hall, is also not capable for the purpose of transporting a furnace vessel having molten liquid therein because the carrying capacity of the single crane trolley is generally insufficient to support the relative heavy load.
The necessity and desirability of moving a heavy, heat-variable furnace vessel occurs, for example, when a full ladle is returned back to the furnace hall because of a production breakdown, either mechanical or otherwise, in the foundry so that the charge must be poured back into the furnace in order to keep it at a particular temperature.
Apart from the insufficient carrying capacity of crane trolleys of lighter construction, the prescribed safety equipment used for the handling of molten material is not present with the trolleys. For example, the arrangement of special brakes, support equipment at the hoisting installation, heat-protection equipment, etc. are not present in standard trolley installations.